Is Love Truly Blind?
by phantasyphoenix
Summary: After the Wizarding War some students return to finish their education. Draco doesn't have a choice, it is part of his punishment for his recent actions. In order to ease the tensions the Ministry has a Matchmaker, to pair girls and boys who match up. R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really excited for this fic, so I would love it if you would leave a review! Here it goes!**

Is Love Truly Blind?

"Hermione, are you sure you want to go back?" Ron said, putting his hand under her chin and pulling her face up, he stared straight into her beautiful, toffee eyes.

"Yes, Ron, this is my choice, I want to finish my education. Now that Voldemort is no longer is a threat I am hoping to achieve my goals. I don't even know if I'll be the only returning student or not. This is just what I want."

Ron gently kissed her, holding her face between his callused hands. "If this is what you truly want."

"Thank you."

Hermione turned back to her trunk and resumed packing. Even though she would miss Ron so much, she knew this was the right choice. He accepted this fact, ant that's why he was letting her go. There was nothing to fear because Voldemort was gone. Whenever she thought about that she felt joy intertwined with emptiness. It almost felt as if her life purpose was gone. Harry, Ron, and her had been fighting him so long, it seemed to be part of her life.

When she thought about Hogwarts, it was a mixture of happy and sad. The hallowed halls would never be the same to her. It didn't help that the two boys weren't returning with her.

Hermione returned to her trunk. She finished packing, and headed downstairs to join the Weasleys and Harry for lunch, letting her head clear.

Draco Malfoy groaned when he opened the letter his owl, Hades, delivered. It was from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_ We are sending this letter to inform you, that under Ministry regulation 452, Section A6,pertaining to affiliates of dark wizards or witches, because of your exit of school prior to becoming of age, you are required to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are required to complete your seventh year of schooling. Your recent actions have caused you not to be permitted to leave the school grounds throughout the school year, and you will be closely monitored._

_Yours Truly,_

_X. Fredulous Morgannt_

"What are they thinking?" Draco grumbled. "I've learned enough as my year as a Death Eater. I don't need more school." He crumpled the piece of parchment into a ball and stomped off to his room. Narcissa Malfoy saw her son with an angry expression and clenched fists. This didn't bode well.

"Draco, dear, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Is that the way a Malfoy should act? Without manners?"

"Fine. I am being ordered to go back to school for a year."

"Surely there's a way. . ."

"No mother, I've broken the law too much already."

With this he turned and marched away.

The next morning Harry and Ron accompanied Hermione and Ginny to Platform 9 ¾ one last time. Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss, then a long-lasting hug. Harry also embraced her, saying "Good luck Hermione, I'll miss you."

As she was walking to the train, Hermione passed Draco and his mother. She gave a half-smile and short hug to her son before turning and walking off. Draco saw Granger and thought "If she's the only one besides me that's returning, I'll explode!"

Hermione was happy to find a cabin with Seamus, Dean and the Patil twins. Seamus high-fived her when she entered, but the girls just gave a polite "Hello."

"How was the summer for you all?" Hermione inquired.

"Good, now that You-Know-Who is gone forever." Seamus responded.

"Surely you can use his name, there's nothing to worry about." Hermione said, her brows furrowed.

"True, it's just that old habits die hard."

"I'm overjoyed Voldemort was conquered!" Dean said, laughing.

A small smile played on the twins' lips. They were never ones to call attention to themselves.

"Do you know who else decided to return?" Hermione questioned. "I mean, I saw Malfoy on the platform, but no one else I recognized.

"Together , we've only seen Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbott, and Marietta Edgecomb. I guess Malfoy can be added to the mix." Dean told her. "This is going to be one hell of a year."

Draco searched around, but didn't see any returning Slytherins. That was probably due to the fact that most their parents had been Death Eaters, and they were afraid to show their faces. He finally settled on an empty compartment near the back of the train. He let himself calmly think. He would have to be really careful, or it would be a one way trip to Azkaban. The last thing he wanted was to follow in his father's footsteps. Draco knew this would be a lonely year. He had no friends this time to help him, and no one would readily offer friendship.

"Hopefully Granger knows to stay the hell away. Just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean I suddenly love her."

When they reached Hogwarts Castle, Draco was dreading what was in store.


	2. Chapter 2

All the students made a line, getting ready to load the Thestral guided carriages. This year, there was a great increase in the number that was able to see them, Draco included. Being a Death Eater does that to you, along with wars. He took a place at the back at the end of the line, keeping my distance. Draco somehow got a carriage all to himself, it was for the better because the closer we were to the Hogwarts castle, the more nervous Draco got.

Hermione's heart beat kept speeding up the closer we got to my beloved castle of learning. "Hermione! We are almost there!" Dean shouted to get her attention. When Hermione snapped out of her trance, it was time to disembark the carriages.

Hagrid was there yelling over the din of students' voices. "All returnin' seven' year', follow me! All returnin' seven' year', follow me!" Hermione shoved my way over to the half-giant with a grin on my face.

Draco heard the "big oaf" yelling for his year, and reluctantly shuffled over, a "don't-mess-with-me look on his face". Again, he stayed in the back, keeping his distance.

"All 'ight" the giant said, and they marched their way up to the castle, Draco trudging behind. Hagrid led them to a corridor where Professor McGonogall was waiting at the end, her face stern as always.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, we just have some new adjustments for you. Those new rules and such will be addressed after dinner. You may now enter the Great Hall."

The gigantic oak doors swung opened and Hermione's heart jumped. She was truly back to the place she loved, and she couldn't wait for the start of classes. Ginny saw Hermione and patted the seat right next to her.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?"

"You looked lonely without Ron and Harry." 

"Yeah, this year isn't gonna be quite the same without them." 

"Well, we can stick together, don't you worry!" 

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Ginny." 

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. 

"I hope you all had a pleasant holiday, and I welcome you all back to school. I'm happy that we have many students returning to finish their education. It is my wish, as well as the Ministry's to promote House Unity. In order to achieve this, we are establishing a new project."  
At this, all the students erupted into groans.  
Professor McGonogall cleared her throat again and continued. 

"You are to fill out a questionnaire about yourself, then send it to the Ministry with the title Matchmaker, and you will be paired with one student of the opposite gender. This person is your most compatible 'match' within the student body. Enjoy the feast."

Draco groaned, they just HAD to make the year even more painful. Now he was going to be matched with his "soul mate", who was going to be scared to death of him, the former Death Eater. He lost his appetite; this was going to be a very lonely year.

He watched as Granger and the Weaselette, and was jealous of them. At least they had friends, people to talk to. What did his fortune and pureblood status get Draco Malfoy now? Absolutely nothing.

When the feast was finally over, Professor McGonogall again stepped up to the podium.  
"All returning seventh years please remain in the Great Hall, all others please proceed to your dormitories."

In a mass of black robes, all the students except for the handful of returns.

Hermione's raced with all the possibilities, what was this about?  
"In an effort to reunite you all, all the returning seventh years will share a dormitory. It is located in the Room of Requirement." Professor McGonogall explained. "Follow me, I'll explain it all after we get there."

She spun around and Hermione quickly followed the Headmistress. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Malfoy rolled his eyes, and made a "I'm annoyed" face. The returns continued down the hall until they reached a portrait of a mermaid, Professor McGonagall said "Abierto" and it swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco smirked when he saw the dormitory. Of course, all the furnishings were in neutral black and white. There was Hogwarts crest hanging over the fireplace.

"The boy's dormitory is to the left, the girl's, to the right." Professor McGonogall explained.

Everyone gave her a nod, and she turned and left.

"Well, I guess we are all stuck with each other." I smugly said.

"You're the only person who seems to have a problem with that, Malfoy" Granger growled.

I would enjoy pushing her buttons.

"Granger, you're the one who seems angry. Don't worry your poor frizzy head with me."

She gave me a dagger look, and went up the stairs to her dormitory. This prompted everyone to head up the rooms, but I stayed downstairs, lying across the couch. Seamus came over to the fireplace, picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, and sat in an armchair.

"You know mate, it would be pleasant for all of us if you just tried to be friendly. Hermione doesn't want to be your enemy." Seamus said.

"Well, I can't be friends with the bushy haired know-it-all, she is intolerable! If you know what's good for you, shut your mouth! This is none of your business trying to tell me what to do! I've had enough people command me to do this, or do that, and I'm done with it! I want to lead my own life from now on!" Draco exploded. He stood up from the couch and angrily walked out of the dormitory. He didn't know where he was headed, or what he was doing, he just couldn't stand this anymore. No matter where he went, or who he talked to he never felt happy or loved.

Draco walked out to the courtyard, passing many students amicably talking. This irritated him even more. Why couldn't he ever have somebody to listen to him, support him?

He did all the awful things, hoping to gain friendship from a fellow Death Eater, or some reaction father other than disdain. The biggest reason that Draco had for hating Hermione Granger was that she bested him in everything, and he was also always in Harry Potter's shadow. He couldn't beat Hermione in any subject, and every time Draco accomplished something great, Potter stole the limelight. He reached the Black Lake, and sat at the edge wallowing in his emotions. It seemed all he was able to feel was sorrow, anger, hate, and fear. No one ever showed him there was another way.

After what seemed like hours, Draco headed back up to the castle. When he made it back up to the dormitory everyone was sitting in the common room talking in laughing. Each giggle, each smile stung him. He didn't understand why everyone else was happy when he was so miserable. He masked himself with the stony, cold face he always wore and walked through the common room. For one second Draco met Hermione's eyes, and he almost cracked. He let her see a little of his emotions, her brow furrowed. He sealed himself back up and made his way briskly up the stairs.

….

Hermione was surprised. She thought he never showed emotions, in the hardest of times, but he was appearing almost human. There must be something terribly wrong if he almost broke down in the middle of the common room. She had to figure out what was going on.

"What kind of questions do you think they are going to ask for the Matchmaker?" Pavarti asked.

"I have no idea; they are probably going to be something crazy." Dean replied laughing.

"I agree with you mate, it is the wizarding world." Seamus said chuckling.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she headed up the stairs, Her hand levitated in front of the door, she heard sobbing. Hermione froze. What was happening to the cruel, dark, stone Draco Malfoy? Why was he replaced with this sad, emotional mess? She was opening the door to the girl's dorm when the boy's door swung open. Draco Malfoy saw her and gave her the stony stare she was used to, Hermione stared back with the same intensity. He smirked.

"Sneaking around isn't becoming, Granger."

"I wasn't, I was just getting a book, Malfoy."

"It would be better to treat others with kindness, you know."

"Same to you."

He shook his head and headed back down to the common room. Hermione was so confused. One minute he was broken, the next he was back to the same Malfoy she had always known.

She couldn't head back down without a book, so she entered the dorm and picked up a novel at random, and walked back downstairs. Malfoy was off in a corner by himself reading, and everyone else was circled around the fire. She thought for a second, then sat a chair away from Malfoy, away from the group.

He looked up, saw her and went back to his book. Once situated, she opened her book seeing she had grabbed And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. Soon, her eyes got heavy and Hermione went off to bed thinking about Draco Malfoy.

…..

Draco couldn't stop thinking about how bad it was that Granger, of all people, caught him in the middle of his break down. He really had to be more careful about things. Everything was ruined already, and he had nobody. His last chance was with this "Matchmaker", and things looked quite grim.

He smiled slightly when Granger, practically asleep, stumbled up the stairs. Her curiosity always got the best of her. Draco knew she wouldn't put it to rest until she knew what was going on. This is what scared him most. If she knew what was going on in his mind, she might use it against him. Granger was clever; she knew how to get to him. He would need to be extra careful around her.

Eventually Draco felt fatigued, and needed to head to bed himself. He needed to be on full alert tomorrow.

….

Hermione woke up and smiled. It was bright and sunny, and a pleasant breeze was blowing in from the open window.

Today the students were going to be given their Matchmaker questionnaires, and she was curious about what questions they asked, and who she would be matched up with. She would have to explain to them that she was still dating Ron, but she would be glad to be friends.

She quickly got dressed, and headed down to breakfast, where she found Ginny.

"Hey Gin."

"Good morning, how was your first night?" She said with a smile.

"Interesting, since it's a mix of houses."

"How's good ol' Mr. Malfoy?"

"That's why it's interesting."

"Tell me all about it!"

For some reason, Hermione didn't want to tell Ginny that she caught Malfoy crying. She thought she would keep it a secret, for just a little while longer.

"He's just himself, abrasive, belligerent, unpleasant."

"Sounds just like him."

"Shh, Professor McGonagall is going to speak."

Professor McGonagall calmly waited at the podium; the Great Hall slowly became quiet.

"Students, today you will be receiving your Matchmaker questionnaire. At the end of breakfast you will find them on your bed in your dormitories. It is imperative that you answer each question and turn it in promptly, a week from today, to be paired with an accurate match. Enjoy your day."

"I'll have to settle with being friends with my match, I'm still dating Harry. I don't plan to just stop for some Ministry experiment." Ginny said, "I wonder if we can opt out."

"From the way McGonagall said it, I don't think that we can. I can only be friends with my match too, I'm dating Ron." Hermione sighed.

"You can break it off if you don't like him anymore Hermione, he'll understand."

"No, I still like him; I just wish we could choose not to participate."

Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look, but left it at that. That's when Hermione noticed Draco all alone at the Slytherin table, with the stone hard expression on his face. She felt bad for him. No girl would go out with him, everyone was too scared, or not on friendly terms with him.

Ginny finished her plate, "Hermione, go get your Matchmaker, meet me by the black lake in ten okay?"

"Ok Gin, meet you there!"

Hermione ran up to the Room of Requirement grabbed her packet and was half way out the door when she heard a chuckle. She spun around and saw Malfoy in the corner with his signature smirk.

"So eager Granger? I thought you were dating the Weasel. Thinking about ditching him?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not breaking up with Ron, I'm meeting up with Ginny to fill the Matchmaker out."

"Oh, so she is ditching Scar Head, and you're ditching Weasel, how sweet."

Hermione gave him a look filled with so much anger his smirk wavered for just a moment. She caught this and said. "And you're not the cold statue that everyone thinks you are, how adorable."

He growled. "Keep your mouth if you know what's good for you Mudblood."

With this she turned and left.

When she finally reached Ginny and Ginny inquired what took so long.

Hermione's answer was one word. "Malfoy."


End file.
